


You Do Not

by EspadaIV



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Denial, Dominance, Draco is a git, Draco plays Hard to get, Draco remembers but wants to bother potter, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Morning Sex, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements Tag requested, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Draco wakes up after a party where he's had too much to drink and finds himself in bed with Harry Potter. How did that happen?Done for HD_FQF on LJ back in March 2005. The prompt I got was: Drunken groping leads to following home leads to drunken sex leads to angry morning leads to rough I'll-show-you-I-can-turn-you-on blowjob.





	You Do Not

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. IN SHORT, I don't own, don't sue.
> 
> I finally recovered my HP fics from my HDD that died years ago. Posted on LJ long time ago for HD_FQF on LJ back in March 2005. The prompt I got was: Drunken groping leads to following home leads to drunken sex leads to angry morning leads to rough I'll-show-you-I-can-turn-you-on blowjob.

Draco squinted his eyes against the morning light as he heard the maid opening the drapes in his bedroom. He raised his head and blinked, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it?" he slurred hoarsely.

 

Instead of the familiar brisk female voice of the maid, Draco heard a familiar equally hoarse male voice beside him. "The time," the male voice slurred, "is too bloody early to even suggest getting up."

 

Draco shot up, ignoring the searing pain behind his eyes and the bile fighting its way up his throat. He stared at his bed partner and almost fell out of bed in horror and shock. A pair of bright but slightly unfocused green eyes stared blearily at him. The other man appeared to be naked except for the expensive bedclothes draped over him.

 

Draco was not a religious man but he found himself praying that he was still sleeping and the apparition beside him was part of a sick dream.

 

After opening and closing his mouth soundlessly for a few moments, Draco finally found his voice again. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" he demanded. Dream or not, he wanted answers!

 

Harry Potter muttered something that sounded like a jumble of languages mashed together.

 

Draco realized that he was not sleeping and that Harry was now attempting to ignore him by burying his face in the pillow. This understandably annoyed him greatly. Grabbing one end of the pillow, he yanked it roughly away from the other man and glared at the intruder. "Excuse me, Potter," he said through gritted teeth. "But I asked you a question. What are you doing in my bed?"

 

Harry frowned at his suddenly pillowless state. "Sleeping, _Malfoy_ ," he growled. He squinted up at the seething former Slytherin. "I offered to leave last night—“

 

" _LAST NIGHT?_ " Draco snapped indignantly. "What do you mean _last_ night?"

 

Harry winced at Draco's less-than-dulcet screech and pulled the covers up over his head, groaning.

 

Draco grimaced. He yanked his expensive sheets off Harry, regretting the action immediately when he saw that the man was indeed naked. "What are you doing naked and soiling my sheets with your—your presence?"

 

Harry stared at Draco for a moment. "You mean," he queried softly, "you don't remember what happened last night?"

 

Draco threw the bedding back over Harry's body, making sure he didn't look at the curve of the man's arse. "As far as I'm concerned nothing happened."

 

Harry squinted up at Draco again. "But you said—and we—things happened last night, Malfoy!"

 

"Nothing happened," Draco said through clenched teeth. "I don't even know why you're in my bed."

 

Harry reached over to the nightstand beside him and picked up his glasses. Putting them on he winced as he rolled over onto his back. "I think you know why I'm here," he said slowly. He peered up at Draco. "Don't you remember anything?"

 

Draco had a sinking feeling he caused the discomfort that made Harry wince, but he quickly dismissed the thought. "I think you're delusional, Potter," he said sneering. "That's what I think."

 

Harry snorted as he sat up. "Your story sure changes in a matter of hours doesn't it, Malfoy?" he commented sardonically. "First you were pissed because I was doing my job. Then I turned you on. Now I'm delusional?"

 

When did I say that you turned me on?" Draco demanded, both horrified and indignant. Even as he pressed Harry for information, bits and pieces of the previous night's party flashed into his mind. Vaguely aware of Harry's foot rubbing against his own, he jerked his leg away, his eyes wide and worried.

 

"Last night," Harry replied. "When you attacked me in the bathroom--"

 

"Shut up, Potter! I did not attack you." Draco snapped, screwing his eyes shut and putting a hand up to stop the explanation. "You're in _my_ bed. There is a significant problem with this. Are you too dense to see it?"

 

Harry sighed. This whole charade was becoming tiresome. "The problem," he said trying manfully to hold on to his rapidly dwindling patience, "is that you won't shut up and let me sleep." He yawned. "You kept me up for a long time, you know."

 

Draco's mouth dropped open as he stared in disbelief at the sleepy man. "Are you suggesting," he said tersely, "that I _touched_ you? _Willingly_?"

 

If Draco weren't acting like a whining prat, Harry would have found all this was rather amusing. Smirking, he merely nodded.

 

Draco swallowed and flopped back down onto the bed. For once, he was speechless. "Potter," he finally muttered. "You do not turn me on."

 

"Of course I don't," Harry drawled sarcastically, propping himself up on his elbow and glaring at Draco. "I forced you to grope and fuck me last night. You're just a weak and helpless victim." He snorted. "What was I thinking?"

 

Realizing he disliked the insinuation that he was a powerless wimp, Draco snorted as well. Speaking of weak and helpless," he retorted, "why the hell would a naive sod like you hook up with a slut like Smith?"

 

Harry whipped around and stared at Draco. "Zacharias Smith?" he gaped, staring at Draco as though he had suddenly grown another head. "I was most certainly NOT Zacharias Smith's date!" Harry spluttered. "That was Michael Corner! What gave you the idea that I was dating Smith? Until last night—"

 

"Please don't tell me you were a virgin," Draco said, interrupting Harry again. "I don't think I could handle that."

 

Stripped of his final shred of patience, Harry grunted in annoyance and swiftly swung himself over Draco, pinning the former Slytherin onto the bed. "No," he replied through gritted teeth, "I would not let Draco Malfoy take my virginity, you ignorant arse." He glared intently at the other man. "I've been with a few people, NOT that it's any of your business."

 

Draco tried to not twitch at the feel of Harry's cock brushing his leg. "A few people?" he scoffed. "Who then? I think it is my business now since it seems I've exposed myself to your filthy body fluids."

 

"Filthy?" Harry echoed in disbelief. Momentarily baffled by the insult, Harry found himself toppled over onto his back with Draco pinning him down and glaring at him.

 

"Spill, Potter," Draco said from his new vantage point. "I'm waiting."

 

Harry stared defiantly back at Draco. "You're going to wait a long time, Malfoy," he growled. "I'm not telling you shit!"

 

Draco tightened his hold on Harry's wrists, ignoring the rather pleasant sensation of his cock brushing against Harry's. "Please tell me you never fucked Weasley," he sneered. "Or worse yet, Granger. I'll need a disinfectant for that."

 

Harry had to refrain from ripping his hands out of Draco's grip and strangling the arrogant prick. Instead, he threw his weight sideways, rolling over so that he was once more on top of Draco. "How dare you!" he ground out, his green eyes flashing with rage.

 

Despite being at a momentary disadvantage, Draco smirked smugly. "I'm not saying anything that isn't true."

 

Changing tactics suddenly, Harry drew his face close to Draco's. "You say I can't turn you on, Malfoy?" he purred. He nipped at Draco's bottom lip before moving to his neck. "Would you care to wager a few galleons on that?" He licked and nibbled the other man's neck.

 

Draco unsuccessfully bit back a moan. "I'm not a gambling man, Potter," he retorted.

 

Harry smirked and released Draco’s hands but gave him a quelling look that warned against moving. He casually grasped the sheets that were still partially covering Draco and smiled at the former Slytherin. To Draco's horror, Harry yanked the covers completely off of him, pointedly leering at the other man's lap. "We'll see about that, Malfoy," he said with a wicked grin.

 

"Tell me, _Draco_ ," Harry drawled seductively, "you told me last night how much I turn you on and how badly you wanted to fuck me." He licked Draco's ear. "You told me you wanted my hot mouth around your cock," he whispered. "Do you still want that?"

 

Draco unwillingly shuddered. "No," he said in a less-than-convincing tone. "I'm sure I never said anything of the sort." He tried to ignore the thrilling sensation of being at Harry's mercy.

 

"However," Draco said in an effort to discourage the Gryffindor, "I can understand your desire to service me. That would be quite an honor for The Boy Who Lived. Ouch!" Harry had rewarded Draco's words with a hard bite to the ear.

 

Harry smirked, taking some satisfaction from Draco's pain. Straddled on top of Draco, he reached between their bodies and grasped the other man's half-hard cock. "I'm not servicing you," he corrected, stroking Draco. "I'm turning you on and reminding you what you were desperate for last night." He smiled as Draco groaned and shuddered.

 

"You do not turn me on," Draco rasped, arching and gasping at the attention to his penis. "And I still don't know exactly what happened last night." He moaned as Harry continued fondling and pinching the burgeoning organ. "I refuse to be turned on until I know just how you ended up in my bed."

 

Harry snickered, highly amused by the former Slytherin's stubbornness. "How about I tell you while I turn you on?" he offered.

 

Draco's head was thrown back, his eyes closed and his mouth open. Panting and groaning, he didn't respond immediately. When Harry paused to peer solicitously at the writhing man, Draco glared up at him. "Fine!" he snapped, still unwilling to admit how much he enjoyed Harry's ministrations.

 

*

 

A good turnout at the Alumni Party for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding presented ample opportunity for reminiscing and embellishing of past accomplishments. A smug Draco Malfoy made his way around the ballroom with his drink in hand. As soon as his glass was empty, a plebeian server replaced it with a full one. Draco had to acknowledge that half-bloods certainly made adequate servants.

 

Standing in the middle of a group of school friends, Draco barely listened as they fawned over him and lavished him with compliments and praise. He occasionally nodded and smiled but otherwise ignored their attention, smirking only when Neville Longbottom came up to the group and asked Pansy Parkinson to dance. After Pansy left Draco turned and studied everyone in the current group that surrounded him.

 

Draco's closest friend, Blaise Zabini, stood beside him with a very wistful expression on his face. Seamus Finnigan was dancing with his wife, Lavender Brown. The couple had married after leaving Hogwarts but Blaise and Seamus had been carrying on an illicit affair before that. Draco didn't like the Irish Gryffindor much at all, but his best friend was in love and that made it his business.

 

It was sad really because unbeknownst to Lavender, Seamus, and Blaise, an article was due to run in the Daily Prophet the following day revealing and detailing the Brown-Finnigan-Zabini love triangle. It would, Draco knew, make for excellent gossip. Even better, no one would be able to trace the story back to Draco. He had always delighted in causing anguish and pain for others and he long felt Finnigan had it coming. Of course, the tidy sum of galleons Draco earned for divulging the secrets of others to the press certainly didn't hurt his income.

 

Draco sipped at his drink and raised an eyebrow as he saw Pansy actually dancing with Longbottom. He didn't know who to pity more; Pansy for dancing with the clumsy oaf or Longbottom for having the guts (and no brains) to dance with The Girl Most Likely to Kick Your Balls In.

 

Turning his attention away from the rather amusing spectacle, Draco sighed and sipped his drink. Across the room, he spotted his former housemate, Millicent Bulstrode, sitting with one of those pathetic Hufflepuffs, Ernie Macmillan. He sneered when he saw the gold bands each sported on the ring finger of their linked hands. Draco disliked the idea of marriage and couples. He found the concept amusing, boring and tedious. Draco had laughed derisively when he found out earlier that the Weasel and Mudblood were engaged. Two pathetics, he felt, did not make an acceptable.

 

Tired of watching his schoolmates mess up their lives, Draco excused himself and headed for the bar to order another drink.

 

He heard a familiar chuckle next to him. "Preparing for a long night, Malfoy?" the voice queried sardonically.

 

Having already identified the owner of the voice, Draco casually turned and faced Zacharias Smith. "Why hello, Smith," he said urbanely. "I didn't notice you were here." Draco smirked at the flash of irritation in the other man's expression. "Who did you bring with you tonight out of your harem?" he continued. Draco looked around as if he was actually interested in the response.

 

Recovering quickly, the blond Hufflepuff smiled thinly. "Go look for yourself," he replied, gesturing over Draco's shoulder. "My date is sitting at a table behind those plants."

 

Draco merely gave Zacharias a half-assed smirk and downed his drink. With barely a nod, Draco turned and walked away from his former lover. He now detested the man ever since he walked in on Zacharias fucking Michael Corner in Draco's London penthouse over two years ago.

 

Distastefully ridding his mind of the painful memory, Draco casually strolled toward the tables behind the lush plants. He no longer had any need of or interest in Smith, but he was curious as to who would be stupid enough to come with the cheating git.

 

Draco was strolling past a grouping of tall plants when he heard his name.

 

"Malfoy?" a weasel voice scoffed. "Ha! Hermione wasn't even going to invite that ferrety git."

 

"Oh, honestly, Ronald," a know-it-all's voice tittered. "I was most certainly going to invite Malfoy. I seated him next to Susan Bones."

 

Draco's lips curled into an automatic sneer in reaction to those voices. Some things never change, he thought. He paused to listen.

 

Another familiar voice chuckled. "Malfoy seems to have changed, you know. The ministry has him under constant surveillance. He's actually rather boring from what I've seen."

 

 _Scarhead_ , Draco thought waspishly.

 

"Harry, he's Malfoy."

 

Draco's mouth dropped open as the man's words suddenly registered. _The Ministry of Magic is spying on me? And Harry Potter is the head-pervert?_ Draco felt his blood boiling at the intrusion. He'd often suspected he was being watched.

 

He heard the scrap of a chair pushed back against the stone floor and the dull clunk of a glass being set down on the table. He ducked deeper behind the plants. "If you'll excuse me ladies and gentlemen," Harry drawled. "Nature calls." Draco heard chuckles from the table.

 

Draco watched Harry stroll from the table toward the doors of the Great Hall. He remembered that the Gryffindor had experienced a growth spurt after sixth year making him tall, gangly and unnaturally skinny. Seven years, it seems, was all it took for the man to fill out a bit. In fact, Potter's hips looked almost girlish to Draco. Shaking his head, Draco dismissed the ridiculous thought. He was _not_ checking Potter out, no matter how fit he looked.

 

Still seething about the Ministry's intrusion on his privacy, Draco decided he wanted some answers and Harry was the one to give it to him. Still maintaining his casual air, Draco followed Harry out of the Great Hall. The former Slytherin waited only moments outside the bathroom before walking across the corridor.

 

*

 

Draco quietly pushed open the door to the restroom and peered in as Harry disappeared around a corner. He slipped into the bathroom and managed to shut the door silently. Unfortunately, when he turned the lock, the bolt made a resounding click in the quiet room. He cringed slightly, wondering if perhaps he should consider leaving. As Draco turned he found himself staring at the business end of Harry Potter's wand. He faltered as he flicked his gaze up to Harry's stony face.

 

"Skulking after me as usual, Malfoy?" Harry inquired coldly.

 

Draco snorted. "Pardon me for wanting to piss like a normal person, Potter," he drawled, prevaricating quickly. He made to step around Harry, but stopped when the point of the wand followed him.

 

Harry continued to stare at Draco keeping his wand trained on the former Slytherin. "Do you get off on watching people use the toilet?" he queried blandly.

 

Incensed by the insinuation, Draco stared coldly back at Harry. "Do you get off on watching _me_?" he spat, not even attempting to hide the contempt in his tone. "Lower your wand, Potter. I'm the one being stalked by a pervert."

 

Still holding his wand on Draco, Harry frowned. "Why do you think I'm watching you?" he asked.

 

"I don't know," Draco replied sarcastically. "I'm so bloody boring I must be getting paranoid." He noticed the slight panic in Harry's eyes. "Enjoying your little peep show, Potter?" he drawled smugly.

 

"You wish, Malfoy," Harry replied half-heartedly, flushing and then lowering his wand. "It's my job to keep an eye on high risk individuals."

 

Draco regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "If it's only work," he inquired coolly, "why do you look so uncomfortable now?"

 

Scarlet now at being accused, Harry fidgeted with his wand for a moment before pushing it back into his pocket. "I'm fine," he muttered, knowing that Draco could see right through him.

 

Knowing that he had the upper hand in this encounter filled Draco with a sense of power and a desire for more. The amount of alcohol he had drunk this evening made taking advantage of this situation very appealing. With a predatory smile, Draco put a hand on Harry's chest and pushed him away from the door and toward the sink.

 

"I think you do get off on watching me," he said silkily. "Do you watch me in my bed too, Potter?" He smirked as Harry kept backing away from him until Draco had him up against one of the sinks. "Does it turn you on when you see me get myself off?" Pressing up against Harry now, Draco could feel the outline of the other man's cock against his leg. He could feel his own erection stirring as well. "I wouldn't have taken you as a voyeur, Potter," he murmured.

 

Placing his lips close to Harry's ear, he blew gently, relishing the shudder and soft whimper he induced. "Have you watched me fuck other people, Potter?" he whispered.

 

Furious that the former Slytherin could overpower him so easily with words, Harry suddenly pushed Draco away from him. "You should learn to close your drapes at night, Malfoy," he retorted.

 

Drunk and aroused beyond reason, Draco took hold of Harry's tie and yanked on it, pulling the Gryffindor back against him. He slipped his free hand between them and began fondling Harry's erection. "I think you should come home with me, Potter," he murmured seductively. "Find out if I'm as good in real life as I am in your fantasies."

 

Harry's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned, leaning into Draco's sensual touch. Overcome by both alcohol and desire, all he could do was nod wordlessly.

 

Smirking, Draco released Harry and drew out his own wand, swiftly apparating both of them back to his flat.

 

*

 

There was a sharp crack as Harry and Draco stumbled into a cabinet knocking over a vase. Neither man even noticed, so engrossed they were with kissing and fondling each other. They stumbled upstairs together, practically tearing their clothes off and discarding them in their wake. Both men seemed blind to everything else except their excitement and lust.

 

In the master bedroom, Draco roughly pushed Harry back onto his bed, falling in after him. He barely registered that he had the famous Harry Potter writhing under him with his head thrown back and mouth opened, moaning and crying out with desire.

 

It wasn't until Harry turned over, presenting his backside to Draco that the former Slytherin realized that he was about to fuck the Boy Who Lived. Remembering all the times he was bested by the Gryffindor, Draco relished this moment greedily, looking his fill at the arse he would soon be thrusting into.

 

Harry’s skin was pale as Draco moved his even paler fingers against the flesh. He dug his fingernails in and watched as the skin coloured then faded. He smiled, took his wand and whispered a lubrication spell. When he was sure that he wasn’t going to hurt him, Draco positioned Harry up higher.

 

Green eyes disappeared as Draco slid the finger to the first knuckle then withdrew it, adding a second. He could feel the muscles contracting around the intrusion. Draco couldn’t believe that his fingers were sheathed inside the other man. While Harry was engrossed in the sensation, all Draco could think of was shagging him, roughly. He quickly knelt between Harry's spread legs.

 

Draco placed one of his hands on the small of Harry’s back to steady himself as he said another lubrication spell for himself. He couldn’t help but look down as the length of his cock sank in between Harry’s arse cheeks. Draco couldn’t help getting turned on from Harry’s slightly open lips through which shuddering breaths passed though.

 

The sound of the other man breathing as he got fucked was enough to make Draco insane so he focused on Harry’s bottom lip. That mouth was red, bruised, and swollen. It was seductive yet vulgar. He quickened his pace slightly. Draco was too wrapped up in the alcohol buzzing through his veins and the pleasure that surrounded him to care about his partner.

 

Grunts and whines escaped the throats of the men and the tension in the room was rising, the heat increasing. Bare flesh rubbed against bare flesh and smoothed delicately defined bodies moved against each other. This wasn’t just one man seducing another.

 

No.

 

To Draco it was just fucking, but the words coming out of his mouth suggested something else. “You’re so fucking hot, Harry,” Draco moaned. “I’ve wanted to do this to you for a long time.” He bent over the other man, pushing Harry into the mattress.

 

The soft slapping of flesh and the moans of pleasure were sounds that drove Draco past the point of no return and he realized how close he was to an orgasm. He drove into Harry one last time before biting his lip to keep from crying out.

 

*

 

When Harry finished his narration of the previous night’s events, he began stroking Draco again. “Does that answer your question?”

 

“No, it doesn’t explain why you’re watching me or why you’re--” Draco was silenced as he felt the tip of his erection encompassed in wet warmth. “Potter--”

 

Harry released Draco’s cock from his mouth and smirked, “Harry.”

 

“Potter,” Draco snapped.

 

“Harry.”

 

“Damn it, Potter! I’m not going to call you Harry!”

 

“You just did.”

 

Draco snarled and flipped over so that Harry was beneath him. “You’re Potter. You’ve always been Potter. You’re nothing more than Potter to me.”

 

Again the men flipped-flopped around and the blonde could feel Harry’s hands digging into his wrist. He frowned and decided that he was going to hex the man if that left a bruise. He watched in horror as Harry retrieved his wand from where it was under a pillow and made magical bonds so that he couldn’t move his hands from the headboard.

 

“Now,” Harry said smugly setting his wand back under the pillow. “Tell me I turn you on.”

 

Draco bit his lip to keep from gasping as Harry’s lips closed in around his arousal again. This time he felt the other man run his tongue over the head then down the length of his cock. It was all he could do not to come right on the spot when he felt the gentle touch of fingers exploring, fondling and stroking his balls, perineum and anus.

 

Draco bit his lip, determined to not reveal his intense enjoyment of Harry’s mouth and hands pleasuring him. Harry quite obviously knew what he was doing as Draco instinctively lifted his hips off the bed to drive himself into the hot wet opening. Harry had to hold Draco’s body down to keep him still. Draco could not hold back a small cry of protest when Harry’s mouth left his cock.

 

Harry shifted and began placing kisses and nibbles on Draco’s thighs. His cock twitched every time Harry came close to his groin. Draco bit his lip in order to stop the groans of pleasure. He didn’t want Harry to know how much he was enjoying this or how good Harry was making him feel. Just when Draco thought that he would go insane from all the sensual teasing he felt that tongue swath a wet path across the tip of his erection. He wanted more and whimpered as the tongue repeated the action.

 

"Tell me, _Draco_ ," Harry murmured, his voice edge at the edge of being hoarse. “Tell me I turn you on. Tell me you want more of this.”

 

Draco lifted his head and gazed with half-lidded eyes at the obscene sight in front of him. Harry’s mouth was as red and wanton as Draco’s bulging and weeping cock. Draco struggled to keep his silver eyes open as he watched the other man suck on his cock; twisting his mouth and lips around, taking Draco to a plane of pleasure that no previous lover had ever taken him to before.

 

He gasped as he felt himself touch the back of Harry’s throat and tried to drive himself further into that abused mouth. He didn't last long and Draco finally cried out as he came, words spilling from his lips. One name was distinguishable from all the gibberish. “ _Haaaaarrryyyy_!”

 

When Draco was coherent again and his wrists were now free from their bonds he heard a voice near his ear which could have only been a very smug Harry Potter. “I turned you on,” the Boy Who Gave Phenomenal Blow Jobs said. “You called out my name.”

 

“You do not and I did not,” Draco said stubbornly between pants of breaths. He refused to look at the smirking man beside him.

 

Harry snorted. “Your loss then,” he said as he climbed out of bed, giving Draco another look at his nicely shaped arse. “Now if you’ll excuse me, _Malfoy_ , I have a lunch date today.”

 

Draco sat up, glaring sharply at Harry. “What? Who the hell are you? A fucking whore?”

 

Harry gazed coldly at the glowering former Slytherin. “What do you care? I don’t turn you on despite the fact that your neighbors probably heard you call my name a while back there.”

 

Draco pondered frantically as he watched Harry stroll around the flat retrieving his clothes. “Potter!” he finally called from the bed.

 

His clothes draped over his arm, Harry poked his head back into the bedroom, regarding Draco with a raised eyebrow. “Yes, Malfoy?”

 

“I’m willing to concede,” Draco said loftily, “that _maybe_ you do turn me on.” He paused. “But I need more time to study the matter. So why don’t you skip your lunch date and stay so I can think about this?” He hoped he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt.

 

Harry stared blandly at him. “And just what do I get out of this little concession of yours?” he queried, leaning against the doorjamb.

 

Draco shrugged. “A chance to remove the ‘maybe’ from my statement,” he replied. He closed his eyes and waited with bated breath for Harry to decide. He opened his eyes when he felt the bed shift next to him.

 

“I’ll stay,” Harry said softly, “if you can convince me you’re worth breaking my lunch date for.”

 

Draco looked up and smiled wolfishly at Harry. “Not a problem, Potter,” he said smirking. “Smith doesn’t stand a chance against me.”

 

“Smith?” Harry said gaping at the other man. “I told you I wasn’t his date!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Lie down, Potter. I don’t feel like getting up.”

 

“Harry.”

 

“Potter!”

 

“Harry!”

 

“Potter!”

 

Then Harry gasped. “Oh,” he moaned as Draco proceeded to convince him to stay. “Malfoy!”

 

“Now that’s more like it,” Draco smirked.

 


End file.
